No Promised Future
by Babylovebug18
Summary: A Inuyasha/TMNT crossover that I was inspired to write. My first fanfic. Kagome has to get used to living in three different places: the feudal era, her hometown, and her cousin's home in America.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello to all of my readers. I decided that since I was very unhappy with my story that I would rewrite it before it became too much to handle. So this is part of what I have done so far, I plan to put a few more tonight. Thank you for taking the time to read my story. Please review.**

Kagome and the gang had finally defeated Naraku. They had also finished collecting all the shards of the Shikon no tama. Kagome had to purify the Shikon no tama to get rid of the demonic miasma that clung to it. Kagome purified the Shikon no tama until it once again had a pure pink aura. It now was time for Kagome to make her wish. Kagome could have wished for herself, so that she could be happy, but she didn't.

As much as Kagome loved Inuyasha, she knew that Inuyasha was never meant to be with her. Kagome knew that Inuyasha was destined to be with Kikyo. So Kagome decided to wish for the happiness of her loved ones. She had given up her chance of happiness so that her friends could be happy.

_I wish for all of my friends to find the happiness that they deserve _Kagome thought while holding the Shikon no tama firmly in her hand. Kagome had no clue just how big her wish was. Kikyo was given a new life so instead of walking the land as herbs and graveyard soil that she was created with after her death fifty years prior. Kikyo was now fully human again and living with her own soul since everyone had been wrong about Kagome being Kikyo's reincarnation. Inuyasha became a full blooded demon without having to lose his humanity or going crazy trying to kill everyone around him. Sango got her brother back while Miroku lost his perverted side (mush to everyone's surprise) as well as his wind tunnel closed. Shippo was happy just to be with Kagome. Sesshoumaru became plesant to be around and even started speaking his mind. Sesshoumaru also became more open and honest with himself as well as others. As for Rin, she was as energetic and happy as usual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, just like I promised. Here is another chapter. I would **_**LOVE**_** to hear what you guys think**** or if you have any ideas I'd love to hear them. Please drop a review or a comment. If you have any questions message me and I will get back to you ASAP. I am sorry that the chapters are kind of short.**

Kagome wanted Inuyasha to live a happy life with the one he truly loved with all his heart. Kagome was willing to stand aside and play her part as everyone's, especially Inuyasha's, best friend. Her only desire to see all of her loved ones happy. After Kagome made her wish for her friends' happiness, the group was surrounded by a pink mist that could only be described as "miko miasma". As the "miko miasma" started to drift away with the wind, the Shikon no tama started glowing and then disappeared inside of Kagome's body to lay dormant until a time when its power would be necessary.

Everyone was happy as the gang made their way back to Kaede's village. When they got to the bone-eater's well, they discovered that Kagome could no longer travel through the well to return to her own time. Kagome was now stuck in the Feudal Era.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! Here's another chapter! I hope you all enjoy it. Please leave a review. It can be anything… question, comment, or suggestion. I **_**LOVE **_**to hear what you think.**

Kagome couldn't stand to look at the well any longer, so she turned and walked to the closest body of water, which was a river. Kagome looked at her reflection in the river and noticed that her normally clear blue eyes were clouded by uneasiness. Kagome just didn't know what to do anymore.

-o0o-

As time went by, Kagome started to adjust to living in the feudal era as well as her new life. Kagome, together with Rin, became Kaede's apprentices. Kagome also trained with Kikyo and Miroku to strengthen and gain better control over her miko powers. She also trained with Sango to become a better fighter, both with weapons as well as without weapons. Sango taught Kagome how to use multiple types of weapons as well as make weapons of her own.

-o0o-

It had been two months since the gang defeated Naraku. Two months since Kagome was forced to accept that she now had to live out her life in the feudal era. In those two months the gang was slowly breaking away from each other. Kagome had let Shippo leave so that he could live with a tribe of fox demons. Inuyasha and Kikyo were mates living with Sesshoumaru in the Western Palace. Sango and Miroku were soon to be married.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! Sorry I haven't posted in a long time. Here is Chapter 4 of No Promised Future. Please review. I will take questions, comments, and suggestions. Enjoy _**

Now that Naraku was gone, everyone was happily living their lives, everyone except Kagome. The group noticed that since the incident with the well Kagome has been slowly sinking further and further into a depressive state. It hurt the group to watch Kagome's smile become smaller and smaller until it eventually disappeared completely. At the same time the group was happy that at least Shippo wasn't around to see his adoptive mother wither away, losing in the battle she was fighting against her own sadness. Everyone noticed Kagome's smile disappearing, but nobody knew what to do about it, nobody except Kirara. Kirara spent every moment she could with Kagome. This little act that Kirara did for Kagome seemed to brighten Kagome's mood ever so slightly.

**Sorry guys this is all. Finals week is coming. I will post more later on. Until then. ^_^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys here is more of No Promised Future. My friend is helping me type this for you guys, so I can work on other things. Tell me what you think. I take questions, comments, and suggestions. Enjoy ^_^.**

The group was happy to see Kagome's smile return when she was with Kirara. On the other hand. they were really sad that her smile wouldn't come out when Kagome was with any of the others. Everyone in the group was thinking of ways to bring back Kagome's full smile. It was Kikyo who actually thought of the way to make Kagome the happiest. Kikyo had been racking her brain for weeks to find a solution to the group's problem of Kagome's missing smile. If the well had no more power to send Kagome back to her own time, then all they had to do was gather enough power and transfer it into the well. Now the only problems were that they needed to figure out how much power is needed and where they were going to get the power from.

**Here is another chapter for my readers. I have officially reached the point where I need to keep writing. As I said before, I will take questions, comments, and suggestions. ^_^**


End file.
